1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration actuator including an actuator body using a piezoelectric element and generating a plurality of vibrations of different vibration directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A vibration actuator including an actuator body using a piezoelectric element has been known (cf., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-191575) and used in ultrasonic motors and devices which make small step-by-step displacement.
The actuator body includes the piezoelectric element and generates a plurality of vibrations including longitudinal and bending vibrations in harmony by vibrating the piezoelectric element. The actuator body is elastically supported in a direction toward a movable body and a driver element of the actuator body is in contact with the movable body with pressure applied thereto. That is, when the actuator body generates the longitudinal and bending vibrations in harmony, a driving force is transmitted to the movable body through the driver element and the movable body moves in a certain moving direction.